Meeting Hawke
by andrastaie
Summary: We all like to believe the meeting with Hawke was smooth as hell, but let's be real. That's most definitely not how it would go if Ashley Hawke is involved.
1. Chapter 1

Hawke rubbed her eyes, yawning in protest of being awake. The afternoon sun filtered through the small window in the room. And the several large cracks and holes that were all, together, larger than the pitiful excuse for a window. If not for that, she almost felt like it was home. Or what passed as home for her.

Following some mental convincing and pulling on her armor, Hawke eventually made her way down to the main hall of Skyhold. Varric had, of course, insisted she meet the Inquisitor on the ramparts and generally stay out of sight, but frankly Hawke was sick of hiding. With a yawn and a stretch, she sauntered into the quiet hall.

A man sat at the end of one of the long banquet tables still spread with remnants of lunch. Or some afternoon something, she supposed. Hawke picked up an apple as she sauntered by, eventually plopping herself down in a seat near her only other company. He had long ruddy brown hair pulled back in a lazy bun. He studied her from behind weary, pale eyes. A welcoming smile, however, lingered on his lips.

"They working you too hard?" she asked.

He chuckled awkwardly behind his hand, attempting to swallow the bite of food she'd timed her question to. Hawke smirked. Many a time had she driven Bethany and Carver up the wall doing the very same thing. She liked to think she was an expert.

"Something like that," he finally managed.

Hawke kicked her feet up to an empty place on the table and crossed her legs at the ankle. She leaned back, biting into her apple with a satisfying _crunch_.

"Comes a point," she started, not even bothering to worry about whether or not she was embarrassing herself. Let it never be said Ashley Hawke was a proper woman. "You just gotta tell them 'no' and maybe 'fuck off' if that doesn't work." She swallowed and shrugged as she tipped her head to look over at him. "World's ending, sure, but if you don't stop and breathe, that shit will swallow you whole."

He frowned at her in confusion. "Uh, right."

"Hey, you haven't seen the Seeker around by chance, have you?"

He gave her an inquisitive look, but shook his head. "Not since this morning on the practice field."

Hawke nodded. "Just as well I guess."

Silence settled then, her eyes flicking around various spots around the hall. A cool breeze wafted through the open doors, ruffling her haphazard hairstyle.

"I forgot how much I missed the food in Ferelden."

The man offered her a quizzical look. "I'm sorry?"

"The food! Even produce tastes better here. Or it's less over… fancified." She waved her hand around a bit, then shrugged.

He pursed his lips. "Fancified?" he echoed.

"You know, hand washed two dozen times, shined and practically painted to look pretty? Or cooked like every meal must be perfect because it could be your last? Ugh." She waved the now half eaten apple at him. "This, this right here is better than the last meal I had in Starkhaven."

"You're from Starkhaven? You don't sound it…"

Hawke shrugged. "Yes and no?" Varric's voice muttered at her in the back of her mind to take care of what she mentioned. She swallowed a large bite of apple. "I was born in Ferelden, I've been living in Starkhaven for the last little while. Was there before here. So… yes, I guess?"

He nodded slowly, but it was evident in his gaze that something wasn't clicking right into place in his brain.

Finishing her apple, Hawke pulled her legs off the table and stood. Dropping the core on a nearby plate, she patted her company on the shoulder and started toward the main doors.

"Been nice chatting, but I think it's time I go find that darling 'Commander of the Inquisition forces'," she said with a dramatic giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

"I did not take you for a man that needed to cheat," Cullen quipped.

"Ah, but it makes the game more fun." Dorian chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

The afternoon sun was high in the sky as the pair sat under the gazebo in the garden playing their weekly game of chess. Aside their own conversation and the hushed whispers of the Chantry sisters, all was quiet. At first.

Cullen's hand hovered over the board with a piece between his fingers. Dorian scoffed at him, earning himself a scowl for it.

"By all means, Commander, we have all day for you to make your move."

Cullen shushed him, setting the piece in place and squinting at the approaching figure. The mage arched a brow, looking between the Commander and the approaching woman. Who, quite honestly, could not be more of a mess. A walking disaster, by the looks of things.

"Haw-Ashley? What… what are you doing here?"

The sheer disbelief, added to the familiarity and hesitance, in Cullen's tone set off bells in Dorian's head. Their game temporarily abandoned, he leaned forward in his seat.

"Friend of yours?" he asked.

"Yes, Cullen, friend?" she added, sweetly.

The man in question paled, shifting in his seat. "O-of course," he stammered. The faintest hints of color began to burn up his neck.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Of course not!" Dorian replied with a grin. "Cullen here was just getting prepared to lose."

Cullen barked out a laugh, regaining more of his composure. "Hardly!"

Dorian leaned forward, one elbow on the table as he set his chin on his hand. "My dear Commander, I must disagree." With his other hand, he gestured to the board and grinned wickedly.

The mysterious friend of Cullen's approached the table, leaning down to examine the board. Dorian's brows lifted as he watched her. Noted the way she angled herself so her rear couldn't help but be shoved in Cullen's direction. When she saw Dorian looking at her, she smirked wickedly, giving a wiggle to her ass in the process. Cullen sputtered and shifted aside.

"Did…" he cleared his throat. "Did you wish to join us?"

"Yes, Ashley, join us! Perhaps you can rescue this game."

"I wouldn't dream of butting in."

Dorian began to laugh, leaning back again and not even trying to hide his amusement. Cullen, on the other hand, started to groan. He reached up and pulled Ashley down by the hip until she dropped, quite roughly, into his lap. He grunted when she made contact and, by the look on his face, instantly regretted the decision. Dorian gasped for a breath, his grin doubling at the look on Cullen's face. Apparently having his friend on him rather than waving her ass in face was far worse a fate.

"Well if you insist!" she laughed, wriggling her hips again. "Now, who's your cute friend?" she asked, looking from her new chair to Dorian.

"Dorian Pavus." The mage introduced himself through steadying breaths, a smile still plastered under his moustache.

"Ashley Hawke," she chirped.

"I thought it was Va- ouch." Cullen rubbed at his side where her elbow had connected, earning an inquisitive look from Dorian. He disregarded that question for the time being, instead opting for the obvious.

"The Hawke? From Varric's tale?"

"Mmm, the very same," she replied with a nod.

"Fascinating." Dorian scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I know just the person who'd love to meet you."

Something quite akin to one of Cassandra's signature 'disgusted noises' soon came from Cullen. He leaned forward, one elbow on the table as he buried his face in his hand.

"I see our dear Commander isn't quite a fan of yours," Dorian commented. A sly, knowing look crept across his features.

"I wouldn't say that," he muttered under his breath.

"Say again, Commander?" Dorian allowed a look of scandalized surprise to flash across his features. "Did I hear that correctly?"

Cullen huffed, rolling his eyes and shifting under the added weight of the Champion. This, apparently, became her cue to wiggle her hips against his lap again.

"Maker's breath, Ashley."

Dorian fell quiet, gaze flicking between the two with a devious look. He soon made up his mind, shifting in his seat and standing. He bowed slightly and extended his hand toward Ashley in an invitation.

"Would you care to join me? Vaxus would so love to meet you, he's a big fan."

Ashley let out a mock gasp, taking Dorian's hand and unfurling off Cullen's lap. "Why Ser Dorian, it would be my honor!" She looped her arm around Dorian's and began to follow him toward the main hall.

Dorian paused and looked over his shoulder at Cullen. "We'll have to reschedule our game. You are lucky to have been saved by a friend!" The Commander had crossed his legs awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably under Dorian's wicked grin. "Don't worry, I'll return her shortly."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait."

Dorian paused on command, turning to Hawke with a curious look. She stared across the hall, at the very spot she'd been in not all that long ago. She pursed her lips.

" _Him_?"

"Yes, him. The Inquisitor. Herald of Andraste himself, Ser Vaxus Trevelyan of Ostwick."

All at once Hawke began to laugh, curling forward on herself with both hands wrapped around her torso. Her hair flopped over her head as she leaned down, her body quivering in her laughter. After a few moments, her laughter eased and she slowly began to even out her breathing and right herself. She rubbed the corner of her eye, as if brushing away a tear

"He didn't seem all that thrilled a while ago." She thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess it might have helped if I'd introduced myself."

Dorian inhaled a breath, resisting the urge to cover his face with his hand. Instead, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he slowly exhaled his breath.

"Don't give me that. It was a rough… morning." She cleared her throat and shuffled one foot on the floor.

"Morning, right." Dorian shook his head. "Champion of Kirkwall, indeed," he muttered to himself.

Hawke squinted at the mage, moving to elbow him in the side when he began to move again. She missed, huffing and following after. As they moved further into the hall, it became clear the attention of the Inquisitor was on a woman sitting with him. He held a report in his hand as they conversed.

"Thank you, Anika." The woman nodded to the Inquisitor as he dismissed her. Throwing Dorian a smile, she gave a quick bow before scurrying out the main doors. The Inquisitor's, or rather Vaxus', attention shifted to Hawke and Dorian as they approached. He smiled. "Ah, Dorian! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

 _Now he's friendly and charming? Pfft._ Hawke rolled her eyes slightly, shifting in place.

"I found someone I believe you'd love to meet," Dorian explained, a charming smile on his lips.

Attention shifted to Hawke now and she managed a smile.

"Yes, we spoke not long ago." Vaxus arched a brow, looking between Dorian and Hawke.

"But you didn't get the whole story." Dorian's smile grew just a touch broader. "This is Ashley Hawke. Champion of Kirkwall."

Vaxus about choked, having made the mistake of taking a sip from his water glass the moment Dorian broke the news. Hawke covered her mouth, stifling a laugh. The mage to her side cleared his throat, a slightly less obvious attempt to hide his own amusement.

A blush spread across Vaxus' cheeks as he looked between the two of them, eyes finally settling on Hawke herself. He moved to stand, managing to whack his knee on the underside of the table in the process. He winced, but still proceeded forward and stopped in front of Hawke.

In spite of the clear flush over his skin, he still swept up one of her hands in his and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. "Please forgive me, my lady, I fear my manners earlier were in poor taste."

Hawke watched him, eyes widening in surprise. "It's fine," she replied. "I'm really no one special, just…"

"Nonsense!" Vaxus released her hand, staring back at her with what could only be described as wide-eyed offense. "The Viscountess and _Champion_ of Kirkwall? You deserve a better welcome than this."

"No, no no. It's all right. It's fine. Really. Please." Hawke began to shift uncomfortably. Varric had warned her. Stay away from Cassandra. Avoid the Seeker at all costs. And having some sort of celebration in her honor? Nope. That seemed like a dreadful plan. To see the crestfallen look on Vaxus face, however.. _shit_. "Look, how about you give me the grand tour personally and we'll be good?"

Vaxus grinned at Hawke. "An excellent suggestion." He turned to Dorian, clapping the mage on the shoulder. "Thank you, so much, for introducing us properly, Dorian. You're a good friend."

He stepped away then, an utterly enamored look on his face as he lead Hawke off for the grand tour. Dorian stood awkwardly in his spot, watching their backs as Hawke was whisked away.

"That's what I'm here for," he murmured to no one in particular. "To be the… friend." He was going to regret this, he just knew it.


End file.
